I've Got a Dream
by WolfxSoul
Summary: Two hopeful souls unite in order to fulfill their dreams. One wishes to do what she can to make the world a better place. The other just wishes to find a place where she belongs. They find friend and partnership in each other on their journey to Death City. Although this takes 2 years, they eventually make it and meet people who make their dreams come true. DTKXOC OCX?


_"__HIYAH!"_

The name is Lilynette, but everyone calls me Lily.

_"__Take that!"_

It's been about a month since I left my home of Thunder Bay, Ontario. My goal to make it to Death City Nevada had been halted upon sneaking past the border into Minnesota.

_"__Watch out!"_

It was tough, but eventually I made it to Ely. With the money I earn through chores and the generous donation from a supporter of the orphanage, I had taken a bus as far as I could before being kicked off.

_"__Here I come!"_

This time, I was going to go on a train. It was a few days before another train would be traveling to the bottom half of the state. During that time of waiting at the train station, I met a girl.

She was taller, but definitely not that older than me. Her violet-blue eyes were puffy and red and her pale skin was splashed cherry red along her cheeks and nose. Her hair was extremely long, stopping mid-torso and it was a really pretty red color, almost like red wine. She wore a large, baggy sweater and sweat pants. I think she was cry or had been crying for sometime.

When I sat down next to her, she seemed to flinch and scoot down farther on the bench. I was bored and wanted to talk to someone who was young like me.

"Hi there. I'm Lilynette, what's your name?" I asked, watching her grab tightly onto her backpack and the suitcase she had with her. She didn't say something, which was very frustrating. "Hey you! Girly! I'm talking to you. It's polite to respond with an answer to someone's question." She was startled by my voice. I knew my manners, but I didn't appreciate rudeness from a kid my age.

"Y-you're –ta-talking to me?" She looked at me shyly through the long strands of hair that covered her face.

"Yeah," I replied, my brows slightly pinched together.

"I-I'm sorry. Sa-sadie. I'm Sadie," She said.

"Sadie huh?" It felt like it matched her. I mean, if you split the name in half, you either get Sad or Die. She seemed like a very depressed person. Something I didn't like seeing. "So Sadie, what are you doing here all alone? Where's your family?" That question seemed to hit her hard and I immediately felt bad after that.

"I-I don't have anyone…. I'm-" She seemed really scared. I didn't understand, but then I noticed something weird.

Ever since I was little, whenever I looked deeply into someone's eyes, I could see this light. This one person told me it was my gift to see part of someone's soul. Most people have a light blue color, but Sadie's color was different. They were a pretty indigo color.  
That's when I realized she was different, like me.

This was confirmed when later, around the night time, the station people left and I showed Sadie my hiding spot. We were hiding and almost spotted. That was when I saw her arm turn into this black blade.

"So this has been happening all your life?" I asked, laying down on one of the couches. She sat down in a small little corner of the couch, nodding.

"That's why I left my hometown. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I heard someone talk about a school that helps people like me…. It's so far away though, in a place called Death City." My eyes shot open and I flew up from my position.

"Death City?!" I guess I was a little too loud, but I couldn't contain myself. "I'm heading there too!" She was surprised.

"Wh-What!? Really?"

"Yeah, I met a person who is called a Meister back home. They told me I could be one if I went to Death City. You," I pointed at her," Are what they call a Demon Weapon. In fact…. That means that you could be my partner!" I couldn't have been more excited. I bet nobody else was 12 years old and have already meeting their partner.

"What?" It was hard to explain it to her, since I myself, barely know anything. I didn't even know how we could be partners; all I knew is that Meisters weld Weapons.

"So… how do we do that?" She asked.

"I… have no idea." My smiled dropped from my face. "I think, you're supposed to be able to turn into a weapon."

"What!?" Sadie reeled away in horror. Her large eyes glistened with tears. "But- I-"

"You want to be able to control your transformation right? Well to do that, you probably have to learn how to transform completely."

"I'm scared." She said, looking down at her hands in her lap. I placed a hand over my heart and looked at her.

"Hey, everybody gets scared sometimes. But I believe in you." I couldn't take credit for what I said. Miss Martha, my caretaker, told me that before I left. It seemed to help Sadie a bit though.

"O-okay… but how do I do that?"She asked. I sat back on my heels and laughed slightly while rubbing the back of my head.

"Well… I don't know. The meister I met partner was a sword with a fan attached to it. Do you have any idea what kind of weapon you are?" Sadie shook her head.  
It took well into the wee hours of the morning while naming off as many weapons as I could. None of them sparked with Sadie.

"Maybe you should just try to…. I don't know, think of a weapon you would like to be. And if that doesn't work, think of something else." I told her. It wasn't too long after that we heard someone enter. Hiding, we watched as a few workers walked in and started opening things up. We waited for some time before this weird, looming looking man entered the train station. An attendant walked up to him and told him that they weren't open yet when the man attacked. He turned into a monster looking creature and the other employees tried to leave, but were viciously attacked.

"We have to help them!" I hated watching the weak being assaulted by the strong. My feet moved on their own, as I scooped up something and threw it at the monster without thinking. Blinking, my eyes widened as the monster seemed unfazed, turning towards me before opening its grotesque mouth and letting out a screech.

"AHHHHH!"

Sadie's POV

I watched in horror from behind the couch as Lilynette ran around, trying to avoid attacks from the monster. Because she was much smaller, she could hide behind things, but the monster could easily throw objects around. I noticed that she did everything she could to keep the monster away from the employees, who were huddled in a corner or unconscious. My eyes widened when I noticed that one person was laid out on the ground. Above their body, was a small, blue, flame looking ball of light.

_Lilynette mentioned that meisters and their weapons help protect people and their souls._ I could feel hot tears spill down my cheeks as I realized that that was a soul. The person regain conscious, and upon seeing the soul, burst into tears at their fallen coworker.

There was an electric spark through my body.

_I'm scared._

I'm scared of the monster.

I'm scared of everything.

I believe in you. Lilynette's voice echoed in my head. Opening my eyes, I saw Lilynette duck under a table to escape the monster's view.

_The only person to have ever said that to me in my whole life…. Was risking herself for me._ Clentching my fists, I stood up.

Lilynette's POV

The table I was hiding under was thrown off. Getting up, I was ready to start running again when I heard a scream.

"Lilynette!" In an indigo flash, a pure black scythe appeared in front of me. Its blade was spiky on the top, all the tips pointing back, while the bottom seemed to have a strange cut out pattern. Grasping the long black handle, I was surprised that it wasn't heavy like I thought it would be. A glare glinted off the blade and I saw Sadie's reflection. She smiled and nodded to me.

"Alright, a scythe. I've fought a gang of dogs and 10 year olds off with a stick before. This is just a stick with a very dangerous end."

Ching.

The scrapping of metal and the clinking sound alerted me to the chain that was connected to the bottom of the snath.

"Here goes nothing!" Grabbing the scythe with both hands, I brought it around, accidentally hitting it with the non blade side. But due to the spiked part of the heel, it still got it. The monster screeched and swung one of its long arms at me. I tried to guard with Sadie, but I ended up tripping on the chain.

It was by complete accident and luck that tripping saved my life and ended that of the monsters.

I blinked from my spot on the ground as the monster's body disappeared and reappeared as a red ball. It was the same shape and color that the meister called a kishin soul.  
I felt the weight in my hands disappear as Sadie reappeared in her human form.

"Are you alright Lilynette?" She asked. I nodded while standing up, flinching slightly from my sore bum. "Lilynette, what is that?" She pointed at the red orb.

"The meister called it a kishin soul…. And," I paused looking at the soul, then Sadie. She seemed curious about what I was going to say. "Well, the weapon partner ate it." Sadie looked horrified and appalled at the thought. "Yeah, they said it would make the weapon stronger."

"How could they?!" She covered her mouth with her hand. Putting my hands up in front of me, clenched into fists, I stared at her.

"Don't you want to get stronger?" She looked unsure about my question.

"But-"

"This is the path we started on today. The day that we became partners. It is our duty to protect people like those employees. We can't let those monsters bully people around!" Something must have struck a chord with her. Sadie nodded slowly, but asked me not to look.

"Alright," I turned back around and saw her bashfully looking at the ground.

"Well, do you feel any stronger?" She shrugged.

"My tummy feels weird," she replied. Sighing, I smiled.

"Well, we did our best and let's continue doing our best." She nodded with a smile. "For some reason, I don't think it's that easy to find a partner."

The employees were very thankful, giving us free train tickets to St. Paul. But due to the incident, they had to close down the station for the day. We were treated out by an employee named Sasha, and she let us stay the night at her apartment.

The next day we boarded the train.

"Hey Lilynette," Sadie spoke as we sat down. "Thank you," she said with a blush and smile. I just grinned back at her.

"No problem. And hey, call me Lily."

This was the beginning of the long and perilous journey to Death City, Nevada.

* * *

This is my new Soul Eater story as you can see.

These characters came to me in a dream. No joke. I had a dream, there was this girl named Sadie who was a demon weapon and she met Lily. They had an adventure, and this is me making that adventure.

Their names are what they are in the dream, (if any of you read my other stories, they may be reused to you) but I don't remember exactly what they looked like. My dreams don't focus on faces very well. All I know is that they were wearing school girl like uniforms.

So please comment and tell me your thoughts! IF you are someone who likes ocxcanon pairings, that might happen, if you don't then that might happen too. I don't know


End file.
